Mountain Village Walkthrough (Third Visit)
A Friend In Need Find a Way to the Solarii Base Squeeze through the gap in the rocks ahead to find a camp. At the bridge, hop into the water and move to the left. Climb out on the tiny ledge and light the statue. Jump back into the water and move past the bridge. Search around the corner to the left for a statue. Jump over to the small hut and collect the salvage. Hop onto the scaffolding on the right and light the torch. Go over to the other side of the stream and use a rope arrow on the lit torch to light the second one. Then go to the other side of the hanging net and swing the second lit torch over towards you. The net will burn, so collect your salvage. Return to the bridge where you first entered the water. Shoot a rope arrow a the tree on the left and use it to cross the water. Follow the path around and you will find a GPS cache. In the area below you, three Solarii are talking. Jump onto the arch and use it to cross over to a small area. Light the statue '''and then take the men out with quick headshots. Drop down to their location and go over to the drop off. Make a rope bridge over to the house and climb across. Another '''GPS cache '''is on the ground to the right. Use the shotgun on the door and enter. Lara hears from Sam again, and she knows that she must get down the mountain quickly. Descend the Mountain to the Solarii Base Before heading down the mountain, let's finish up the Mountain Village collectibles. Run up the engine in the middle of the room and jump up to the attic to find a '''document. Shoot the north doorway apart with your shotgun. This brings you back out to where you first explored Mountain Village. Jump over te water and climb into the plane's cockpit on the right. Then jump over to the ledge ahead and grab a GPS cache. Go over to the nearest base camp '''and fast travel to the Village Overlook camp. Run down the stairs and ride the zip line down to a shack. Enter it and blast the barrier away with your shotgun. Behind the barrier is a '''document. Return to the base camp '''on ground level and collect a '''document '''by the fire. Next, go to the big building in the north. Use a rope arrow to pull the door off a hut below the big building. Inside you will find a '''relic. Head back towards the base camp '''and turn right when you see the slope in the hill. Search the right house for a '''relic. Scramble up the wall to the north and light the statue. Run up the steps to the right and search the other side of the small shack for a GPS cache. Jump down onto the roof and steal more eggs. After you've found everything, head back to the building where Lara got the call from Sam. Jump onto the platform to the southeast. Ride the zip line down to the building ahead. Lara crashes through the roof, so make sure to hang on to the ledge. Wait for the man to investigate and then go back to his buddies. Pull up and observe the scene. The men are gathered around some leaking fuel barrels. Shoot the lantern one of them foolishly left beside the fuel and watch as they blow up. The one with the shotgun will probably survive the blast, so take out your own shotgun to kill him quickly. Then run down the path to the left and take cover behind the plane wreckage as more Solarii appear. Try to take them out as fast as you can before they overpower you. When they are defeated, loot the bodies and continue down the path of plane wreckage. Wade into the water to enter a new area. Category:Tomb Raider (2013) Walkthroughs